


Why Should He Not?

by Thorinsmut



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi, unaffectionate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone (myself included) wants to sex Thorin, but I was thinking what that might be like for him and it did not end well. I wrote it anyway.<br/>The setting is in his blacksmithing days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Should He Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This one makes me uncomfortable.   
> Originally posted at http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/39764559527/why-should-he-not

Why should he not take his pleasure with them?  
He had been too shocked to know what to do the first time he had been offered by a human woman, and she had laughed at him and let him be… but soon enough he realized that love was different among Men.  
Dwarves loved only once… and his own love had died in Erebor. Young though he was, he would not love again.  
Men, though, seemed to be able to love briefly, and lightly, and move on to another.  
At first he had refused to participate in their rituals… but he worked all alone blacksmithing in the villages of Men and… it was not always easy to avoid them.  
The first time he had accepted… he had first told her no, turning back to his forge.  
“I cannot love you.” he’d told her, gruffly, but she’d grabbed him, her nails biting into the back of his neck, her eyes burning.  
“Who said anything about love?” She’d growled low in her throat, “I just want to fuck you.”  
and it may have been that he had been away from his own kind for far too long… but he took her.  
It was a brief, ugly thing, in the grime and ash of the blacksmith shop floor. She was… demonstrative enough, he supposed, her nails biting into his back as she pulled him closer, raking down his arms as she moaned though he made little effort to ensure her pleasure. There was no kissing, no intimacy, no words… nothing but the raw act itself.  
When it was done, he stood to look down on her as he cleaned himself… and in his shame it was easy to hate her. She was nothing, not even beautiful, just a gangling awkward woman with no muscles, no curves, no _beard_.  
She re-dressed her self and left quickly, wordlessly, but there was something of shame in her eyes as she left under his disapproving gaze…  
It had broken something in him… he had not known there was anything breakable left.

But why should he _not_ take his pleasure with them? He did not seek them out, they came to him… the lasses and, if truth be told, more than one lad.  
He took to asking them why, to find that there were very few reasons. It seemed most of them were merely looking for an adventure… or had fixated upon his muscles – had seen his strength and wished to experience it first-hand.  
And he gave them what they wanted. He focused on the heat and the tight slickness and he grew used to not looking at them, he grew used to the way they pulled him close and pushed him away a the same time, wanting only some small part of an idea of him, and not _him_.  
He grew used to seeing the shame in their eyes after the heat of the moment had passed and their minds cleared and they realized that he was more than just muscles and blue eyes and long hair and beard, he was a _dwarf_ , and not one of their kind.  
And they were all so easy to hate… it was easier than hating himself for doing what no Dwarf should ever have done.  
He could not love, but he could still take pleasure, so why should he not take his pleasure with them?


End file.
